Fight for One
by TynxCann
Summary: After a drunken night celebrating Alexandra's proposal, Kagami Taiga soon finds himself in the middle of a fight between the GOM and the one they love, him!
1. Chapter 1

**Re-written. **

**I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

It was just an average day at Seirin high School. Some teens were bustling with either enthusiasm or grief at coming back to school after having a month long summer vacation away from all the studying, exams, difficult classes, and boring lessons. Everyone either had a smile or frown on their face as they ventured forward to the exciting fun and adventure that awaited them in school.

All other than Kagami Taiga.

Kagami who had woken late to school yawned loudly into the palm of his hand as half-lidded eyes fluttered endlessly to block away the bright sun that shined their way. Neither a smile nor frown adorned his face, but a pained and annoyed look that showed no sign of being pumped or disgusted at coming back to school. With back slouched forward he groaned inwardly at himself and sighed furiously at the increasing pain that flashed through his head each with each minute that passed. Thinking back to what happened last night he cursed at Alexandra and all that happened last night for causing him this unbearable pain that didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

The thing is that Alexandra, in her thirties and still not married was finally proposed by the boyfriend she has been going out with for at least three years. Ecstatic and overjoyed Alexandra had no way of celebrating the news with her family and friends since they were in the US. With no family or friends to celebrate with she turned to next few people that were close to her heart.

Kagami Taiga and Tatsuya Himuro, her pupils.

She invited them along with the rest of the GOM and any other random people they knew to Kagami's house on the day before school started for a little get together to celebrate Alexandra's matrimony.

Things got pretty hectic pretty quick.

Alexandra bought some alcoholic drinks to celebrate the night, but since all participants were underage she was the only one who could drink any of that. That is if someone (Koganei) didn't decided to pour not just a little, not just some, but a lot of alcohol inside the drinks; and soon came to be the hectic party with many drunken underage teenagers.

Almost everyone was passed out either on the floor or some random place, while others were all tipsy and walking all over the place either making side comments about others, crying about their life, or just flirting with people who'd they never think of flirting while sober. Hyuga was practically passed out on the porch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand; Himuro was singing karaoke with Alexandra, Takao, Kasamatsu, and Izuki. All of Rakuzan and Yosen were having an arm wrestling contest in the bathroom, betting their pride, and embarrassing pictures on the hand. Others were off to the side just watching everything happen before their eyes because of not drinking anything at all or having high tolerance for alcohol.

To say the least things got bad and all in all the party ended in a disaster.

Turning our attention back to Kagami who was walking to school all tired and a bit tipsy because of the huge amount of alcohol he consumed last night. Chugging into his third drink he didn't have time to react as the alcohol took over his sober mind. Now drunk it was on the fifth drink when his mind became completely blank, making him forget any recollection of what happened last night. All that happened was that he woke up and found himself on his bed, half-naked and with hickeys all over his body. Confused and flabbergasted Kagami checked the time to see that it was already the next day, and that he had woken up late. Getting ready for school Kagami decided to push away the thought of what happened last night and hurry on to school while putting on a turtle neck under his school uniform to hide all the hickeys that adorned his neck and body.

Entering the school with an annoyed look on his face, Kagami waved his hands over his face to help with the heat that was suffocating his body because of the turtle neck he wore. Cursing at the thing or human who did inexplicable things to him last night, Kagami wasn't able to notice a small hand place itself on his shoulder. Mentally jumping in surprise Kagami turned around to look at who it was to surprise him on such a hot and painful day like today.

"Good morning Kagami-kun," greeted Kuroko.

Looking stoic and dead panned as always one could barely notice a slight glint of joy flash through Kuroko's eyes as a smile formed around his lips. Almost bouncing up and down like a giddy child, Kuroko bit his lip from time to time showing that there was something either on his mind, or something that he had to do.

"Kuroko, Don't scare me so early in the morni-! Ow…" Kagami's yell was cut short by another shot of pain coursing through is head. Clutching his forehead he groaned and leaned against his shoe locker in a very odd manner. "Damn it…"

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" asked Kuroko. Now worry and fear being shown on his expressionless face.

Kagami just waved a heavy hand towards him. "Yeah… I'm okay, don't worry. Just drank a little too much last night."

At saying this eyes looked the other way as quick blush formed around Kuroko's cheeks before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Cracking half a smile Kuroko looked up to Kagami with love filed eyes and leaned closer to his toned body. "Kagami… did you really mean what you said last night?"

"Huh?"

"You know… about how you are happy needing me and-"

"Sorry Kuroko, I can't remember anything that happened last night," interrupted Kagami. The love in Kuroko's eyes instantly vanished. "I was pretty drunk last night so I really can't remember anything but drinking a lot, after that my mind went blank."

Kuroko shook his head. "I see, you forgot…"

"Was there anything important that happened last night," asked Kagami.

Another shake at Kuroko's head. "No, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…now let's go, we have to get to class or else we'll be late," answered Kuroko. With grief stricken eyes he quickly turned away from Kagami and walked towards class with a crushed look on his face.

Kagami just stared at Kuroko's back with a skeptical look on his face. By the way Kuroko looked, it seemed like there was something that really did happen last night.

But what was it?

Entering the classroom Kagami walked towards the back of the classroom and into his seat that was behind Kuroko. Seating himself he took his stuff out for first period and stared forward at Kuroko's back that slouched forward in his seat, along with the rest of his body that was only being supported by his chin that rested on the wooden desk. Sensing something wrong with Kuroko, Kagami leaned forward to tap on his shoulder and ask what was wrong.

"Hey Kuroko-!"

The sound of papers slamming against a desk stopped him short as the homeroom teacher walked into class and told everyone to quiet down because it was time for class to start. They stood up and bowed and sat right back down to start heir hellish day back to high school.

Kagami not able to talk to Kuroko decided to let it be and talk to him after class ended. Setting his head down on his crossed arms that lay on the desk Kagami decided to try and get a quick nap during homeroom. Hopefully it would be able to take way at least half of his headache that was killing him early in the morning. Falling into his own dream world an odd, yet almost familiar dream attacked his unconscious mind.

"_Beg for it Kagami, I'm not going to continue if you don't show me how much you want me," whispered a husky voice into Kagami's ear. The owner and looks of the person was unknown, yet sounded so familiar._

_A groan was Kagami's reply as he looked towards the unknown person with pink tinted cheeks and tear filled eyes that just begged for the worst._

"_Please... do me, I c-can't take it anymore, I-I need you in me…"_

At the sound of this Kagami immediately awoke from his dream and jumped up a bit in surprise, hitting his foot against the table leg and causing his dazed mind to come back to reality. Furrowing his eyebrows a bit he stared of into space with confused eyes at the dream he had just few seconds ago. Was that just a sex dream he had, or was it something else? No, it was definitely a sex dream and a very revealing one indeed. Kagami, on his bed with legs spread wide open for the unknown person, he was begging for him, begging for that in him. Just the thought of it made his pulsing mind swell in embarrassment at him being in that kind of situation. Looking down at his pants he saw that his cock was already half hard at the dream. Cursing to himself he covered his nether regions and just hoped that it would go down before homeroom ended.

Slouching forward it was then that the vibration of his phone in his pocket signaled him that someone sent him a text message. Checking around the room to make sure that no one or the teacher were watching he slipped his hand into his pocket and took out his cellphone under his desk. Looking into his messages he looked to see that someone he would have never expected to get a text from in several years actually sent him one.

It was Aomine Daiki, the blue haired Generation of Miracle who he did not get along with at all.

Aomine, what does he want, thought Kagami.

Checking his and reading it once he blinked his eyes a couple of times to, making sure there was nothing wrong with them because someone there was something odd written on his phone.

**From: Aomine Daiki**

**To: Kagami Taiga**

**Subject: -Untitled-**

**Oi Kagami, after school meet me down at the park, we have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of.**

Confused Kagami read the message one more time before coming to the conclusion that what was written on here was actually from Aomine. The odd thing was that Aomine, his rival and one person he disliked was actually texting him to meet up somewhere other than the basketball court, and to add to this there is some unfinished business they need to talk about; but was is it? Kagami doesn't remember having any unfinished business with anyone, especially this guy.

So what was it?

Now that he thinks of it, the guy's voice in his dream did sound oddly familiar to Aomine, could it be that the unknown man in his dream was him. If so then what was he doing in his dream, and what were he and Kagami doing such intimate things together?

Blushing in embarrassment Kagami stealthy typed a message in his phone.

**From: Kagami Taiga**

**To: Aomine Daiki**

**Subject: -Untitled-**

**What do you mean unfinished business?**

Shutting his phone Kagami hid it the device inside his school desk and looked back up at the board, pretending to be paying attention to the teacher. Scribbling down some random notes and checking back inside his desk every few seconds, it was then that a reply came back and put Kagami even more on edge on what this 'unfinished business' was.

**From: Aomine Daiki**

**To: Kagami Taiga**

**Subject: -Untitled-**

**Don't you worry your pretty little head, you'll find out soon**

This really wasn't helping Kagami's anxiety any more than it was. Inwardly growling at Aomine for not giving a straight answer Kagami sent one more text about him wanting Aomine to be more straight-forward and waited once again for a reply. Tapping his shoes against the ground very quickly Kagami scowled forward at the classroom and began inwardly cursing once again at Aomine for no reason at all. Checking his phone he saw that a reply finally came and hurried to see what Aomine's reply was.

**From: Aomine Daiki**

**To: Kagami Taiga**

**Subject –Untitled-**

**This is what I'm talking about**

Said Aomine's text, with an arrow pointing downwards at a picture attachment.

Furrowing his eyebrows Kagami scrolled down a bit and gasped a bit at what he saw before him.

Right there was a picture of Aomine and Kagami having a full blown make out session in what seemed to be Kagami's bedroom. Aomine was slightly tilting backwards against the wall while Kagami was lying on his body with both hands clutching Aomine's shirt. Both their eyes were closed but one could tell that these two were really enjoying themselves by the look of their face. Looking much closer between Kagami's and Aomine's parted lips were their tongues mingling together and savoring the taste of the other. A tint of red shaded Kagami's cheeks while a smirk played on Aomine's.

Blushing from the tip of his ears all the way down Kagami quickly hid the picture and checked to see if anyone else saw the picture. Looking down at the picture one last time Kagami cursed at the heaven's and asked himself, as well as god as to what this picture could have meant.

Unbeknownst to him Kuroko who was sitting right beside Kagami would always look over at Kagami out of the corner of his eye and scowl as a menacing aura began forming around his body.

Whatever that picture was Kuroko knew about it, and he did not like it one bit at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Tapping his pencil away for all of morning classes the bell for lunch break finally rang as the sound of groans and sighs of delight echoed through the classroom. Getting their stuff together everyone stood up from their seats and began going with their friends to go and eat their lunch either in a small corner of the classroom or somewhere else. Also standing up Kagami walked with Kuroko on a silent journey to go upstairs to the rook to eat our lunch with the rest of the basketball team. Ever since they all got to know each other a bit more and with everyone's determination to beat the GOM they all grew a bit closer and now eat lunch together.

The small walk from class to the roof was very awkward and silent despite Kuroko being the silent type. He would at least say something or even make a little nose, but this time it was different. A strange aura radiated from his body; a very dark and menacing one. His dead panned eyes almost held a fierce look in them, as if saying 'get anywhere near me and you're dead'. Kagami's never seen Kuroko like this, and frankly he doesn't ever want to, or know the cause of this.

Reaching the rook they saw the rest of the basketball team practically unconscious on the roof, waiting for sleep to come and take them into a deep slumber, while others just cursed at the heavens.

"Ugh my head really hurts, whose idea was it to drink last night anyways?" asked Koganei as he held his throbbing head.

Hyuga simply hit him over the head making his migraine worse. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't put alcohol in the drinks idiot!"

Izuki continuously rolled on the floor chanting the words 'never' over and over again.

Mitobe… well Mitobe was already on his death bed. He and alcohol don't mix like fire and ice.

"Mitobe, you can do it, don't lose the will to live!" yelled Koganei.

"Shut up!" another hit from Hyuga.

"You all seem to be doing fine," says Kuroko as he and Kagami seat themselves with the rest of the team. Taking out his bento he slowly begins eating as Kagami also begins eating and trying to ignore what is happening.

"Fine, we aren't doing fine, we're doing perfect~!" chirped a familiar voice.

Hyuga groaned as he practically face palmed. "Well someone is doing better than the rest of us."

"Come on Hyuga what's the matter," a large hand drapes itself over the captain's shoulder. "You can't just wallow around and waste your life playing basketball, you got to live a little," hiccups Kiyoshi. "Like this, banzai! Banzai~!

It seems that alcohol and Kiyoshi mix perfectly, besides why is he still drunk?

"How ish he stish drunk?" asks Kagami with a mouth full of meat.

"Why you ask my friend," standing up Kiyoshi makes his way towards Kagami while staying back and forth. "you see alcohol and I are best buds, we were made for each other~!"

"And because he accidentally drank a bottle of vodka in the morning when he thought it was water," interrupts their coach. She looked normal and didn't seem to be having any problems with a headache or anything at all. "I didn't drink anything anyways."

"Is it even okay for him to be here, what if the teachers find out and he gets expelled or something."

"Don't worry, I called his parents, they'll be here to pick him up in a couple," answers Riko.

Taking that as a good enough answer Kagami continues with eating his delicious food. Enjoying and savoring every taste he soon notices that Kuroko isn't eating anything. There is definitely something with him, he concludes as he gets up to go and try to help his friend with his problem.

"Oi Kuroko, is there something wrong, you seem a little down," he says seating himself down next to him.

Kuroko merely shrugs his shoulders and sighs. Playing around with his food he stares ahead at the scenery that is before him as his leans to the side and places his head on the palm of his hand.

"Come on Kuroko, I can't know what's bothering you if you don't tell me."

Kuroko almost looks as if he was going to say something but stops himself short and continues to look ahead.

Kagami was beginning to get frustrated and with little to no options he decides to say a couple of words and see how things go from there. "You're a really great friend you know that?" A slight glance from the bluet. "This team and everyone can't function on their own; they all need a little help or something to get them on their feet." Stopping what he was doing Kuroko was now listening. "Without Riko, without Huyga-senpai, or Teppei, or Izuki, Mitobe, Koga, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, or #2, or me, and especially you, we couldn't have made it this far. We all need each other to keep going and make it to the top. If one man is down then we're all down, but we will always be there to pick ourselves right up. Which is why Kuroko if you ever need anything, if anything is bothering you then just ask us, because we will always be there for you one step at a time."

A slight smile forms on Kuroko's face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," says Kagami as he grins down at the bluet.

"Thanks Kagami, you weren't on the mark but at least that speech sounded pretty inspirational."

"That's why you have to tell us what's wrong because I'm not a mind reader, I can try but most of my guesses will include food so that won't work," Kuroko begins to laugh at Kagami and his love for food. "So what's the matter?"

Stopping his laughter Kuroko becomes silent as a slight blush begins to coat his face.

"Aw come one Kuroko, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone," Kuroko fidgets. "You know that cross my heart and hope to die thing, I'll even quit eating… wow that sounds ugly."

Smiling a bit Kuroko looks straight into Kagami's eyes. "Kagami, the thing is I lo-!"

_BRING! _

Worst timing ever.

"I'm sorry, let me just," Kuroko nods at Kagami as the other takes out his phone to see who was calling him. Checking the caller ID he slightly gasps as he sees the name of a familiar person light up on his screen.

Aomine Daiki.

Great, what does he want, thinks Kagami. Telling Kuroko that this is only going to take a minute he walks to the far end of the roof and answers the call. "What the hell do you want Ahomine?"

"Now Taiga that's now way to greet your lover, now is it~?" says a husky voice.

Chills creep up Kagami's spine as his face begins to change to the color of his hair. "What do you mean lover?"

"Did you forget? Even after that wonderful night we had fucking for three straight hours," his voice begins to deepen. "Ah, how you moaned my name with that sexy voice of yours, 'Daiki… D-Daiki, more~' it was so… erotic."

"S-shut up idiot!" stutters Kagami thinking about him actually doing those kinds of things with Aomine of all people. "We didn't do anything."

"You sure about that Taiga, didn't you see the picture I sent you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well there was more than just kissing last night, you were so cute and adorable, if only we could have done it all night."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up Ahomine, stop saying confusing things," says Kagami now feeling the heat get to him. Did he really do all of that with Aomine, or is he just playing around with him? If it was true then was that dream he had real or not? Too many confusing things all at once, he really can't handle this.

"Don't worry baby, we can continue after school for as long as you." Kagami groans thinking that he'll have to see this pervert after school. 'By the way Taiga, I was wondering, are your hips okay? Last night we didn't go easy on you but by the way you're talking to me you must be fine."

Now that he thinks of it his hips did ache a bit in the morning but he just discouraged it as something that happened last night; something having nothing to do with the hickeys all over his body.

"No, I'm okay-wait! We, who is we?"

"You really don't remember do you, stupid Kagami will always be Bakagami."

"Shut up, now tell me who is we?"

"If you want to know why not ask Kuroko."

"Kuroko, why him?" he asks glancing over to Kuroko.

"He was there too, as well as some others."

"Wait what do you mean, what does Kuroko have to do with this?" confusion was now overtaking his throbbing head.

"Well I go to go, Satsuki is looking for me and I really don't want to have to deal with her."

"No wait, Ahomine!"

"See you Taiga, Chu~!" he hears a kissing noise before hearing the other hang up on him. Clenching his fists Kagami almost throws his phone to the floor but stops otherwise thinking that doing that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Stupid, idiot, why can't you explain things more clearly," he yells into his phone before kicking the roof's fence. Growling at himself he stomps over to where he was with Kuroko and seats himself down with a frown on his face. Crossing his arms he looks over to Kuroko who doesn't seem all too happy now.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"None of your business," he hisses before continuing to eat the rest of his food. Gobbling it all up he leaves the now pissy Kuroko be as he lets the few minutes left go by before returning back to class for more boring lectures and such.

* * *

After sitting through god knows how many hours the bell that signaled the end of the day rang as another sigh of relief echoed in the classroom. Explaining everyone's homework the teacher left as with the students right on her tail.

Stretching his aching body Kagami looked over to Kuroko who was packing his things at an unbearably slow pace. Maybe he was being a little mean but it wasn't his fault, it was all Aomine's fault, that guy can't explain anything even of the handbook hit him in the face. Although he did say that Kuroko had something to do with whatever he was talking about, but could Kuroko really be involved in this? He doesn't seem like the type to get involved in these types of matters, or does he?

Shaking of the thought Kagami decided to leave Kuroko be and hurry on to the park where Aomine would be waiting, maybe with better answers this time.

Rushing down the hall Kagami hurried to the park in little to no time as he went over to the basketball court. Sitting down on the concrete floor he patiently waited for Aomine who soon came a couple minutes later.

"Didn't know you really wanted to see me Taiga," smirked Aomine.

Huffing Taiga stood up and went over to Aomine. "Look I'm not here to-!"

He was rudely interrupted by Aomine who was now French kissing him.

At first he tried to push the other away but his strength decided to defy him and let Kagami enjoy every second of this. Closing his eyes he felt Aomine wrap his arms around Kagami's waist as he began to rub their crotches together. This earned him a delightful moan from the red head. Moving further and trying to pry Kagami's lips open his actions were soon stopped by the sound of a menacing and evil voice of a familiar person.

"Aomine, please get your filthy hands off of Kagami this instant, then I will make sure that next time you won't be able to move them, or your body anytime soon."

Pulling away from Kagami Aomine looked to the end of the basketball court where Kuroko stood glaring daggers at Aomine, hopping that they could cause his death.

"Or what~?" smirked the dark haired bluet.

Kagami hadn't the need or resolve to process what was going on; all he could think of was how Aomine's kiss was amazing and how Kuroko really did have something to do with this.

But what exactly is _this_?

* * *

**A/N: I thought about it and yeah, this will be M instead since I have so many delightful ideas set up for future chapters.**

**Stay tuned and expect wonderful things.**

**Next Chapter includes: Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko, and some Akashi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I lied, half of this chapter will include Akashi (which is more than some) and Murasakibara will appear too at the end.**

**Also this chap. was suppose to go up yesterday but my internet decided 'nope' and left me, that's why it's up today.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my bro, absolut pi phi, and everyone else who is reading this story and giving the motivation to keep writing, love you guys.**

**Now onwards...**

* * *

This. What exactly is this? And what exactly is happening here?

Kagami really couldn't think or answer any of those questions through his lust filled mind as he just stared forward at the glare on glare fight Kuroko and Aomine were having. The tension was very thick that it would be impossible to cut it, even with a knife. Still holding me in his arms Aomine decided to make the first step and try to break the tension a bit.

"Sorry Kuroko but I'm not one to share, so no."

That really didn't break the tension at all; in fact it just made it worse. Kuroko was ready to kill if he had to. That fierce look in his eyes said it otherwise.

"Aomine I'm not going to repeat myself again, please get your hands off of Kagami or else."

"Or else what?" smirked Aomine. Inching his face closer to Kagami's he was just a few inches away from his lips.

Seeing what Aomine was going to do Kagami finally broke free from his trance and tried to pry his body away from Aomine's. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Ahomine, let go of me!"

"No way," the dark haired bluet protests as he keeps his grip on Kagami's waist. "Stop struggling and just enjoy yourself." He says inching closer and closer by the second.

After just centimeters away Kagami was finally able to get out of Aomine's death grip; he stepped back a few feet from the bluet as he put up his hands in self-defense. "Stay back." Aomine chuckled and ignored his comment as he began inching closer to Kagami with each step he took. "I'm warning you!"

Sensing that Kagami was in danger from being molested in the park in broad daylight Kuroko decided to sneak up behind Aomine and jump behind his back. Latching himself around the tanned man he kept a death grip on his neck and tried to maneuver him away from Kagami as much as possible.

"Kuroko, get off of me!" yelled Aomine as he tried to extract the other from his in any way possible.

Kuroko responded with a simple "no," and held on tighter to Aomine as he watched the other struggle against him.

Now confused with this situation Kagami tried his best to make sense of the situation and stop his rival and shadow from maybe mauling each other's faces off if they ever had the chance. Pulling Kuroko off of Aomine he was pushed back by him as an arm was held in front of him as a way of defense from Aomine who fixing his shirt and hair. Looking over to both of them a slight frown formed on his lips as Kuroko took a step back with Kagami as well.

"You must really love him to go as far as attacking me Kuroko," said Aomine.

"If it's for the one I love then I'd do anything for him," said Kuroko as he tried to step back even further from the other.

Cracking half a smile Aomine began to laugh for no apparent reason at all. "Yeah well to bad for you, you're not the only one who wants a piece of the tiger, did you forget about the others?"

"No, I didn't, I'm also going to protect Kagami from them and their advances."

"That is if you can, Akashi really doesn't like it when someone touches his property and Murasakibara won't stop 'till he gets what he wants. I bet Midorima is already scheming something and Kise… well he'll just follow him wherever he goes." He says stepping away from them and going to get his bag that was thrown to the side.

"I know," says Kuroko as he begins to grit his teeth.

"And you're still going to try and protect him, wow, props to you," says Aomine as he begins to walk away from them. "Well I'm leaving, I can't talk to Taiga if you're here," turning around the dark haired bluet sneaks a glance at Kagami who looked as confused as ever. "Just a little friendly reminder Kuroko, I too am one who doesn't like to share, so try not to lose track of him, or else who knows what might happen~!" he smirks finally leaving the basketball court.

Sighing Kuroko finally lowers his arm and turns to look at a very confused Kagami.

"Kagami are you okay?"

"Yeah but… what just happened, what you guys were even talking about?"

Looking away Kuroko lets a frown fall on his face. "So you really did forget what happened last night." His shoulders slouch as his frown grows deeper.

"Why, what happened last night? Kuroko tell me."

"I… I just can't, I think its best that you find out for yourself."

"Fine," Kagami was now mad; mad at his friend for not being able to tell him what happened last night. "Don't tell me, I don't care anyways!" Stomping away from Kuroko he grabs his bag that was also thrown to the side and leaves the basketball court without a single glance back at him.

Walking through the darkening streets Kagami grumbles at himself as he lets a frown set on his face.

Why can't anyone just tell me what happened, is that too much to ask for, thought Kagami. Finally reaching his apartment he walks inside and upstairs to where he lives. Unlocking the door he walks into the dark apartment and turns on the light to only be face to face with someone he wasn't expecting.

"Well hello Taiga, about time you got home, I was getting bored waiting for you," says none other than Akashi who is sitting on Kagami's couch with arms crossed over his chest.

"God Akashi w-what are you doing here," shrieked Kagami as he practically fell to the floor while clutching his heart. "How'd you get in, the door is locked?!"

Akashi chuckled. "My dear Taiga, there are other ways of entering," he says while looking over to Kagami's balcony.

"…This is the third floor…"

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?"

Kagami merely shook his head. It's best not to ask anymore, god knows how exactly Akashi got in through the window. Maybe that explains why there was rope coincidentally outside his apartment complex, but then why was there- you know what never mind. Let's not get deeper into this or else we might have our mind scarred for life.

"No, not at all, so Akashi, why are you even here?" standing up he places his bag down somewhere and walks over to where Akashi is.

Standing up Akashi walks over to Kagami and places his hand on his shoulder causing the red head to shudder in anticipation. "No reason, I just wanted to see you today," he says maneuvering his hand around Kagami's toned body. "Should there be a reason why?"

"No, I was just wonder-!" His sentence was cut off by Akashi now moving towards the buttons of his shirt; skillfully and quickly unbuttoning one by one, and only using one hand. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just checking to make sure the marks are still there," he says reaching the last button. Letting the shirt flap to the side Akashi frowns deeply at seeing the turtleneck Kagami was wearing. "Taiga, take off your shirt."

"What, no!"

A dark aura soon began to radiate from Akashi's body. "I said take off your shirt this instance." The frown deepens as he stares up at Kagami with his heterochromatic eyes.

"Why do you want me to take off my shirt?" he says shielding his body with his hands.

"Like I said, I just want to make sure the marks are still there, no hurry up and take it off, or do you want me to use force?" taking out his scissors from god knows where Akashi smirked over at Kagami and made a scissoring motion at him.

Take of his shirt and let Akashi see his naked body, or get attacked by Akashi and let him rip up his shirt. The odds where pretty much on the first choice.

"Fine I'll take it off," brushing off his uniform to the side he pull up his turtleneck and slowly drapes it off his body. Blushing a bit at having Akashi see his body he tries to hide himself as much as possible. "There happy now?"

Ignoring his question Akashi stepped forward and began to let his hands roam through Kagami's sensitive skin. Recording the texture and bumps of his toned abs Akashi inspected closer the visible hickey marks that adorned Kagami's chest and neck. Several, at least more than ten were scattered around his body, and they weren't just small ones, no these were large enough to make one wonder if they were really hickeys or just bruises. At seeing the marks on Kagami's body Akashi couldn't help but smirk at himself, the marks were still there.

"Are you done yet, it's starting to feel weird," squirms Kagami as he tries to look at something other than Akashi.

"Yes, very, "gliding his hand downward Akashi lightly scraped by one of Kagami's nipples making the other gasp out. Stopping his hand right below that nipple he pressed at another hickey that was clearly visible. "But I wish to mark you even more." Without Kagami's consent he licks his lips and dives down to engulf one of Kagami's nipples. This earned him a moan as Kagami's knees begin to turn into jelly.

Falling backwards they both tumble onto the coach with Akashi on top of Kagami. Throwing his head backwards Kagami never realized that his nipples were severely sensitive until now. Covering his mouth from letting any noise slip out he soon yelped in surprise from a sharp pain that hit him from where Akashi was biting. Looking down at the other he saw the red head smirk at him as he held his scissors in his hands. Looking at his chest he saw a large cut under his nipple begin to bleed out.

"What was that for?" he yelled getting up and away from Akashi. Placing his hand on the cut he winced in pain as blood just continued to pour from the wound.

"Marking you, what else did it look like," holding the scissors in his hand he looked at the metal tips that had little stains of Kagami's blood still on it. He licked the blood off and smiled.

"That's just wrong and-!"

"Kagachin, are you home?" yells a familiar voice. Turning to the doorway both men watch as Murasakibara practically barges into Kagami's house with an innocent smile on his face. "Oh there you are." Walking over to the red head he grabs the naked and wraps his hand around his waist hugging him. "I missed you."

This earns the purple hair a death glare from Akashi.

"Atsushi, what are you doing here?" he hisses.

"Nothing, I just really wanted to see Kagachin, what are you doing here Akachin?" he says as he rests his head on top of Kagami's.

Akashi's temper flares up at the sight of Murasakibara getting buddy-buddy with Kagami. Raising his scissors he glares over at Murasakibara and says, "don't touch what's mine," in a very intimidating voice.

Murasakibara merely furrows his eyebrows and sends glares back at Akashi. "No, he is mine." He tightens his hold on Kagami.

"Very well, then prepare to die," Akashi smiles as he lunges forward at Murasakibara.

Pushing Kagami away Murasakibara jumps back and begin to avoid Akashi's scissors that could very well cause grave damage to him for life. Letting run all over the place Kagami merely sighs as he holds his throbbing head and begs at the heavens hoping this day will finally end before it gets even weirder than what it actually is.

Someone please just give him a Band-Aid for that wound before things get worse.

* * *

**A/N: I did my best. Here's chapter three, enjoy. I hope you like and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Next chapter includes: Kagami, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kise.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop moving Atsushi," hisses Akashi as he stabs his scissors forward barely grazing Murasakibara's arm. Fire burned in his eyes as a deathly smile formed on his face.

The purple haired teen shook his head. "No way, you're going to kill me if I stop," he says as he ducks from another stab of those infamous scissors. Running backwards from each one of Akashi's onslaughts Murasakibara doesn't notice himself running over several tables and shelves that tip and spill their contents onto the red head's apartment floor.

Kagami sighs and grits his teeth as he sits down on the couch and hold his head in his hands. Shaking his head from side to side he wonders if karma or some unknown force decided to get back at him for drinking underage at that party. Maybe he should have stopped once his vision was starting to get fuzzy and coach Riko started looking like his mother. It's best to just blame this all on Koga and hope that maybe this is all a sick, twisted reality TV show he hasn't heard about.

"Kagamicchi!"

Even reality TV shows wouldn't dare go this far.

Looking up to the front door Kagami slightly scowls as he sees Kise and Midorima walk in through his broken door. Kise, like always, had that goofy smile on his face as flowers practically radiated from the 'innocent' look he was giving Kagami. Midorima looked serious as always as he pushed up his rimmed glasses with his taped fingers; in his hand he held something that looked oddly familiar like a tiger plush doll.

"Hello Kagamicchi," Kise grins as he runs over and gives the red head a great big hug. "I missed you so much!" he says extending the 'o' in 'so'. Rubbing his face against the others Kise merely ignores as Kagami tries not to notice Midorima emit a dark aura that could even compare to Akashi's.

"Kise stop that at once, you're smuggling him," he says all cool. Stepping forward he shoves Kise away from Kagami as a slight blush begins to form on his face. "I'm not here for a particular reason. It's just that the horoscope said that Leo were going to have a bad day today so I brought you you're lucky item." He says handing the other the plush tiger.

Kagami takes it without a second thought as his headache decreases by a bit seeing that Midorima, Shintarou Midorima decided to give him a present.

How sweet.

At this moment the tension in the room increases by oh so many notches.

"Midorima, what do you think you're doing?" glares Akashi as he aims his scissors at Midorima.

"No fair Midochin," pouts Murasakibara.

"Hey! No cutting in line!" yells Kise.

Midorima just scowls at the rest as he once again pushes his glasses back up to the crook of his nose. "Simply giving a present to the one I love, should there be a reason for that?" he says.

Akashi merely gives the green haired man a menacing smile while Murasakibara completely turns to look at him and crack his knuckles. Kise stares (glares) at him and bunches up his fists in a ball of furry.

"…ank you…" interrupts a petite voice.

Everyone immediately turn their eyes to the shirtless, bleeding, and blushing Kagami who held the doll in his hands as sparkling eyes stared at with admiration.

"Thank you Midorima for this present, I love it," looking up at him with innocent eyes Midorima clutched his chest as Kagami's cuteness was on overload.

"That's it, you're dead!" hisses Akashi lunging forward at Midorima who side steps and begins to run for his life in the small apartment. With Akashi and Murasakibara right on his tail he contemplates if giving Kagami the doll was worth death.

"_Thank you!"_

Yes, I believe it was.

With Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara making a mess of the house Kise grinned and thought of this to be his chance at finally wooing Kagami. Standing up from the floor he brushed off the invincible dirt and skipped over to Kagami who was still admiring the doll. Standing in front of the red head places his hand on the tip of Kagami's chin and slowly lifts his head up. "Kagamicchi, I love you!" he says before attacking the other onto the couch and ravishing those pink, puffed lips of his.

Kise was never one to be subtle.

Surprised for the first few seconds Kagami soon found himself enchanted by the blonde's kiss and began to follow along with the other. Letting their mouths mold together as a shade of red begins to paint itself on Kagami's cheeks. Closing his eyes Kagami slightly parts his for a brief second, enough to let the blond teen stick his tongue inside his mouth. The red head gasps at the sudden intrusion and tries to push Kise away, but his efforts were all in vain; he was now under Kise's spell.

Kise tries his best not to let his hands roam over the red head's naked upper body since that would seem like he was taking it too far. Opening one eye he scans the other's toned body and smirks at how beautiful it actually is without the lights out. Practically eye-raping the other his eye catches the small cut still bleeding under Kagami's nipple and quickly pulls away in anger.

"Kagamicchi, who did this to you?" he asks concerned for the other.

Gaining back his conscious Kagami wipes his mouth and looks down at what Kise was talking about; with a blush still on his face. "Oh that, I forgot about that, Akashi did it with his scissors."

Kise immediately scowls at this. How dare Akashi hurt his cute Kagamicchi, that's just so cruel. Even though Akashi maybe the type to do things differently, but that still doesn't give the fact that he had to hurt Kagami for his own sick pleasure or something. Kise will not stand for this.

Direct his killing intent at Akashi Kise gives Kagami a quick smile before running sticking into the small fight Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi were having, immediately aiming his fists towards Akashi and avoiding his deathly scissors.

Sighing Kagami stands up from the couch and begins looking for the first-aid kit while he lets the other do whatever they want-the place is trashed anyways, so who cares. Finding the kit he begins to treat his small wound and places a large Band-Aid over. Turning back he looks over at the continuous fight his uninvited guests were having and suddenly notices that one of the members was missing, more specifically a tall, candy-eating, purple haired, basketball player.

Where did Murasakibara go? Thought Kagami.

Scanning the room for the purple haired teen Kagami soon notices a shadow cast itself over him.

Found him.

"Kagachin~!" chirps Murasakibara. Leaning down the tall man places his lips near Kagami's ear and blows a hot puff of wind making the other to shudder. "Let's go, this is getting boring," he says before lifting a confused Kagami into his arms bridal style.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" stutters Kagami.

A quick smile flashes across Murasakibara's face as he says "kidnapping~" with the most innocent voice ever.

Kagami opened his mouth but nothing came out as he stared at the one who was carrying him like he was mental. Trying to wriggle out of his grasp Kagami soon felt Murasakibara start to move and carry him out of the room and to god knows where.

"Wait a minute, you can't just kidnap me," yells Kagami.

"Of course I can, I'm doing it right now," the other says as if stating the obvious.

"No you can't!"

"He's right Atsushi, you can't, especially right in front of me," hisses Akashi.

"I would suggest you let Kagami go before things get out of hand," says Midorima pushing his glasses up.

"Ne Murasakibaracchi, that's no fair, you can't get ahead of us," growls Kise.

Things were already out of hand, but they were going to get worse. Murasakibara vs. Akashi, Kise and Midorima, who will win?

Each member glared daggers at each other as they waited for someone to make the first move.

"If you want Kagachin then you're going to have to get through me first," says Murasakibara, holding Kagami firmly in his hands, making the other continue to blush.

While the others tried to think of many ways on how to kill each other Kagami tried to think of a logical reason for why this had to happen to him and why today of all days. Just yesterday before he got drunk they were acting normal as usual. Akashi was merely intimidating others, Aomine was hitting on Alex, Midorima was talking about the horoscopes and how today was his lucky day, Kise was bothering Kuroko, and Murasakibara was eating snacks with Himuro. Just what happened last night that could have changed them from their usual weirdness to something like this, the stalker-y bunch who all wanted Kagami to themselves. It may sound nice having a couple of hot guys wanting to have you, but if it's the GOM, then that's a whole different outcome.

"I'm going to give you 'till the count of three to let go of Taiga," interrupts Akashi.

Murasakibara doesn't even budge as Akashi begins his painfully slow countdown.

Before he could even reach three Kise immediately interrupts with an idea in mind. "Wait guys, I have an idea."

"If it's you then it's probably stupid," says Midorima.

"Don't say that, instead of all of us trying to take Kagamicchi from each other, why we don't let him choose between us, it only seems fair since he's also a part of this."

Everyone looks around the room for a couple of seconds before nodding to themselves. Murasakibara gently lets go of Kagami and steps back a bit.

"Very well Ryota, we will go with your idea, go ahead Taiga, come to me," says Akashi s a smirk places itself on his face.

"No, Kagami will come to me; my horoscope says that Cancer and Leo is a great match."

"I've known Kagami longer than anyone of you; of course he would like me, besides, look at this face of mine, why would he deny this."

"Kagachin~ if you come to me I'll give you tons of candy every day."

Standing there and hearing there ongoing bribery, threats and unneeded comments about why I would choose them Kagami sighs and doesn't move from his spot at all. He really doesn't understand what's going on right now but maybe this is his chance to finally get some answers.

"Hey," everyone shuts up and waits for what he's going to say, "I really don't know what's happening here but I do know that you guys are acting really weird, what's wrong with you?"

Kise blinks. "What do you mean Kagamicchi, don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

Kagami shakes his head.

"How can you not remember what happened yesterday?" asks Akashi.

"I was drunk, how am I supposed to remember what happened yesterday!"

"Not even what happened in bed or how you got those hickeys?" says Murasakibara.

"No, I don't know how I got these but I'm guessing it has something to do with you guys."

Everyone in the room immediately sighs as they slouch their shoulders and let their heads fall, all except for Akashi who simply smirks at Kagami with a plan in mind.

"Well if you don't remember then how about we refresh your memory."

Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara perk up at this and turn to look at Kagami with a devious look on their face.

Oh great, now what?

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when you stop writing for a while and not get enough sleep, crap.**

**It's okay but I truly believe this chapter could have been better, but because of my extreme laziness I will publish this because then I never will.**

**Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism advised. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you.**

**Next chapter includes: GOM, Kagami, and some flashbacks (maybe)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami was always curious. Curious about how to perfect his form when dunking, curious on how to strengthen his muscles, and curious on what kind of sorcery could make all females involved in basketball suck at cooking. He mostly wondered about things that had to do with basketball, but there were also other things that piqued his interest. This was just not one of those things. He was definitely not ready to experience what might actually be losing his virginity to four men. Nope, this was not on his agenda today.

"Oi, let me down already!" shrieked Kagami for the third time that day. Struggling against the purple haired teen's grip he tried to push the other away by biting, kicking, and using language that would make any saint faint.

Murasakibara simply endured the pain but was already another kick away from losing his cool and going all S&M on Kagami. He might love him but let me tell you, ten kicks to the shin aren't worth going easy on him. Maybe he can do whatever those professionals who were the tight leather outfits do and "teach him a lesson," that sounds fair enough.

"Can someone please get him off of me," begged Murasakibara as he leaned down a bit and face scrunched in pain when Kagami went for the eleventh kick.

"Don't worry, we're here, the fun can now begin," smirked Akashi now unbuttoning his school uniform little by little.

"I call first dibs!" chirped Kise running over to where Murasakibara and Kagami were. Taking a concerned Kagami from a pained Murasakibara he slightly pushed the red head back causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ironed bed.

Falling into eagle formation his mind didn't have time process what was happening before Kise pounced on him and started ravishing his lips. Biting back a moan Kagami tried to push Kise off of him, but by magic the blond seemed to be sucking his strength by only a kiss. His mind fell into a hazy mess of lust and hate, fighting a small battle to see which side of him would win and change the outcome of this situation. Feeling Kise lightly suck on his bottom lip a gasp fell from his lips giving the blond enough time to stick his mouth inside of his.

While Kise explored Kagami's hot cavern Murasakibara made haste and began unbuttoning Kagami's pants, along with practically ripping off his shirt in the process. This left Kagami half-exposed to the wandering eyes of four of the Generation of Miracles. Flushing in embarrassment he whined and tried to pull away from Kise once again. Complying with his wishes Kise pulled away and stood up to see Kagami's beautiful body from a better view.

Panting heavily with through his pink lips Kagami placed a hand over his eyes to try and shield the blinding light from his face. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and excitement, clearly showing in the large bulge forming in his boxers down below. The hickeys and bruises scattered over his body radiated dark shades of red as his nipples perked up from the hot make out.

"Getting turned on just from kissing, how slutty," commented Akashi leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Kagami's bruised lips.

The red head merely blushed deeper in embarrassment causing a deep, hot feeling pool inside of him; one that he knew he felt before.

"How about we teach this slutty body a lesson," hummed Akashi quickly tacking both of Kagami's arms and pinning them above him. Nodding at the others Murasakibara pulled down Kagami's boxers leaving a fresh breath of wind hit down there causing him to shiver.

Groaning Kagami bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt something warm envelop his member. Cracking open an eye he looked down to see Murasakibara sucking on his penis, taking it all the way in and then pulling back out in a rhythmic motion. He dipped his down over his slit and fondled his ball sacks causing him to arch his back of the bed.

"N-no… stop~!" he moaned bucking his hips deeper into Murasakibara's mouth. "Ah!"

Murasakibara merely hummed in joy and kept bobbing his head up and down, tasting Kagami's sweet cum as if it was candy.

While the purple head did that Kise crawled to Kagami's side and placed his lips on the red head's nipple. Sucking and nipping on the pink bud caused Kagami to snap his head sideways and draw a breathy moan from his parted lips. Kise practically smirked as he rolled the other nipple in his hand, giving it the same unbearable treatment.

"God damn-ah!" Kagami struggled against the others grip as he felt a pair of familiar fingers slide into his hole.

Midorima not wanting to be left out took out a bottle of lube from his pocket- maybe his lucky item of the day- and spurted a good amount on his hands. Licking his lips this green head went from tsundere to beast on the prowl as he stuck two fingers into Kagami's twitching hole. The insides were still wet and slick from lube and what seemed to be some bodily substances from the night prior to this. Scissoring his fingers he finger fucked Kagami all the way to heaven causing the other to moan and mewl like for more.

"Looks like you're enjoying this more than you should," said Midorima shoving his fingers further and hitting than one spot that caused Kagami to see stars.

Kagami shook his head in disagreement and tried to bite back another moan. He wanted to deny it, deny whatever Midorima was saying, deny these men from defiling his body any further, but it was no use, reason just flew out the window and his instincts kicked in; and right now his reasons were telling him to enjoy every minute of this. Besides, he was so close to cumming.

Bucking his hips one last time into Murasakibara's mouth Kagami cried out in pleasure as he let Murasakibara milk every last bit out of him. Letting go of Kagami's penis with a pop Murasakibara licked the bit of cum off his lips and swallowed every last bit of ecstasy.

"Just like candy," he commented.

Kagami would have said something to him but right now his lips were being busied by the bruising French kissing of Akashi Seijuro. Since Akashi was still sitting above Kagami with his hands still being held back, their kissing was looking more like a Spiderman kiss.

The kissing, sucking, nipple licking, and finger fucking were driving Kagami insane and to his second orgasm of the day. This was all too much pleasure for his hazed mind, lust and want filled every corner of his head, pushing away any other thought that could distract him from the gentle touches that circled his body. His body ached for more touch, more pleasure, more…fucking. He needed them right now. Whether it was a good idea or not to be fucked by four people, that didn't matter to him. If his calculations were correct he was fucked by six the other night and still woke up walking the next morning, so this was nothing.

Moaning into the kiss Kagami grinded his hips down at Midorima's fingers for more friction of which the green haired teen wasn't giving him.

"Neh is it almost time yet," asked Kise coating Seirin's ace with several more hickeys. Traveling upwards towards his collarbone he gave the skin a light nip before biting down hard enough to draw blood. This caused Kagami's cock to spring back up into action and Murasakibara to stop touching himself and go back to pleasuring Kagami. "I can't wait anymore; I really want to fuck him."

"Patient Kise, it's almost time," answered Akashi pulling away from the other's lips with only a small string of saliva barely hanging between them. "I too want to fuck Taiga senseless; and to think you didn't want this," Kagami shook his head as if saying no. Akashi chuckled, "ah but this is saying something completely different." Reaching over his body he flicked a finger at Kagami's hardened cock making him jolt his hips up.

"Ngh!" Kagami winced in pain and pleasure, that feeling of near orgasm began pooling inside his stomach again.

"Hey Midochin, is he ready yet, I want to be inside him already," said Murasakibara while pumping Kagami's cock to his second orgasm.

"He's ready, look" he directed everyone to Kagami's hole which sucked on Midorima's fingers while twitching in anticipation. "He's sucking my fingers so lewdly."

"S-stop!" commanded Kagami, regaining back his composure at the thought of being fucked senseless by every single one of them. "Don't do t-this."

"Kagamicchi you're just making this worse, that face of yours is just turning me on more," said Kise.

"Don't worry Taiga, you've done this before, remember? What's another fucking going to do?" commented Akashi.

"God damn it…" mumbled Kagami as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was to come. Biting his lip he heard the sound of pants unzipping and a shadow looming over him, biting harder into his lip he felt someone's hips rub against his crotch and the sound of content humming. Praying to god that this wouldn't hurt, or happen at all god decided to listen to his prayers once and give him one wish.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Oi, Taiga!"

His bedroom door was slammed open causing all the participants in the room to look up from what they were doing and look to see two familiar people standing there.

"Kagami-kun are you okay?" asked Kuroko with a hint of worry in his voice. Stomping to Kagami he pushed anyone that was near him away and held his naked body close.

"What I tell you, you leave him alone for one second and next thing you know four people are after his ass," said Aomine strutting into the room to stand next to Midorima and Kise with a smug look on his face. "What I don't understand is why anyone didn't invite me to the fuck fest."

"And we were so close," groaned Kise letting a dark aura gloom over him.

"I was going to go first," pouted Murasakibara giving Kuroko and Aomine a death glare.

"Why, nanodayo," scowled Midorima while pushing his glasses back up.

"Tetsuya, Daiki, mind telling me why you had to interrupt us," growled Akashi. Raising his scissors up he gave both teens Cheshire cat smile as he awaited their answers.

Kuroko merely gave Akashi a quick glare before looking back down at the panting red head. He was naked and aroused, body littered with hickeys and lips bruised red from several forced kisses. Kuroko knew what this all meant and he didn't like it one bit at all. Reaching over the bed for a blanket he wrapped Kagami around it and made sure that he was alright before standing up with his arms hovering on both sides of his body.

"I won't let anyone of you get near Kagami," his eyes held a flame of love and determination for the one he loved.

"Ha, and what makes you think we'll listen to you," retorted Aomine.

"I might love you Kurokocchi but this time it's different, Kagamicchi is mine and I'm not letting you have him all to yourself," smiled Kise letting a slight hint of anger flash through his eyes.

"No fair Kurochin, you always get to hang out with him, give us a chance," said Murasakibara reverting back to his child-like ways.

"Kagami is my lifelong good luck charm, you can't possibly keep us away," commented Midorima.

"This better be one of those silly pranks Tetsuya, no please step away from Taiga," Kuroko replied by shaking his head. "My orders are absolute Tetsuya, now step away."

Another shake at his head. Kuroko was adamant at staying there and protecting Kagami and his body from being defiled anymore; even if it cost him his life. "No."

"Very well then, you've forced my hand," the sound of knuckles cracking and scissors snapping together echoed along the room, warning Kuroko of the pain that was to come from protecting Kagami. "Bite your tongue, because this might hurt."

Kuroko gulped and waited for the worst.

Kagami merely listened to their conversation and shook in terror at the thought of Kuroko being hurt. He was Kagami's shadow, his friend; it would hurt him if anything happened to the little guy. He had to do something, and quick, before things got out of hand. He had to save Kuroko, even if it meant having to give up his body and his pride for his best friend.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Fifth chapter is finally out.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed.

The smut still needs improvement but this is better than the one I wrote for my Durarara fic. Yeah, sorry but I just had to cock block you, Kagami wasn't going to get fucked in this chapter, or the next. The day I will write that is still miles away, but at least I'll give you some smutty scenes from time to time, some fondling, masturbating and anything that doesn't involve a cock up Kagami's ass...for now.

Next Chapter includes: Kagami, GOM and others?


End file.
